


Campus Acquaintances

by faceplantmay



Series: Rabble-Drabble [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU Pre-IPRE, Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Sort Of, Two Sun Planet, and so a friendship seed is planted, before ipre, business as usual, except not at all, rabble-drabble, tiniest of drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faceplantmay/pseuds/faceplantmay
Summary: Friends are just strangers you finally get to know.





	Campus Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> Just sayin' hello to your friendly neighborhood fighter.
> 
> You can find me at faceplantmay.tumblr.com or Twitter @faceplantmay.
> 
> Give yourself a high five! You deserve it.
> 
> -May

Fallen leaves crinkled underfoot as Magnus Burnsides surveyed the campus, his arms clasped behind his back while he marched diligently onward towards no particular destination. His meeting with the gnome gentleman and a panel of very high brow judges had gone sort of _sideways_ , but he wasn't bothered by that development. Most things took a while to actually bother him. He just liked going along for a bumpy ride. 

As he marched around, thoughts spilling from his mind like salt from under a little girl's arm, he caught the attention of one very quiet woman who was sitting underneath a small circle of trees. She had seen him a few times prior, he difficult to miss, and whenever he would see her, though they had never talked, he would light up with a smile and wave. It had been almost two years since the campus was unbelievably full, people practically pushing into each other as they struggled to get to and from classes, meetings, evaluations, but she still somehow always ended up seeing him among the throng. Lucretia took comfort in this. The crowds of people had been steadily shrinking over the past several months, the class sizes dwindling until almost a bare bones crew, and she had subconsciously wondered whether or not the large man had made it through the process. It seems to be that he had.

Magnus, unaware of the attention -or perhaps in spite of it-, had begun to whistle as he began to make another lap around the quad, drawing glances from faces in the background. Lucretia made quick note at everyone who was paying him any mind, shifting around so that she was sitting up against the tree trunk with a small sense of amusement. Most of the man's audience was annoyed and went back to their tasks with a huff, but she found a pair of elves that were equally amused with the display, their elbows ribbing each other with equal parts force and challenge. She couldn't hear them, but Lucretia felt like they were snickering, not maliciously, just entertained.

One of them, the one with their hair tied high in a hastily done bun, stood up and followed behind the man, their arms primed and ready for an attack. Lucretia grinned as the elf reached out and tickled just below the taller one's ribs. He whipped around and punched the elf in the arm while both of the elves doubled over in hysterics. Beside herself, Lucretia choked out a laugh and Magnus turned around to face her, his mouth lopsided in a smile. The two elves came together, hooking their arms around each other's shoulders as they walked away, the one with two braids waving back at the man, at her, before disappearing towards the building. 

Magnus closed the space between himself and the woman under the tree who was currently scrambling to her feet after laughing at him. She was grabbing up her stuff just as he reached out a hand to help her. "I'm glad you got a good show! I'm Magnus."

Carefully, she brushed off her lap, grabbing his hand with a solid shake, "Lucretia." With a firm squeeze, Magnus dropped her hand and rested his fists at his hips. "It's good to meet you." She smiled at him, pleasantly surprised by how much nicer he seemed face to face. 

"It's nice meeting you, too, Magnus."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I've finally heard back from my grandmother. Things are still pretty bad at her house, and she's stubborn as hell, but she's alright for the most part. I know it's a lot to ask, but if you can, please donate to my [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/faceplantmay). Any little bit helps. I love you, be safe, and keep helping out where you can.
> 
> With love,  
> May


End file.
